Pokemon Kanto Saga
by Blaze Falcon
Summary: Follow the journey of Ryo Harrison, an aspiring Pokemon World Champion through Kanto with many good friends and strong rivals. As this journey progresses, many battles will erupt as a sinister evil emerges from the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Blaze Falcon here! I've decided after some time to restart my Pokemon Kanto Journeys into Pokemon Kanto Saga! I changed some of the things in the storyline and character names also. Okay let's head straight into it!**

**Chapter 1: Pallet Town; Awakening of the Next Generation**

_?,?,?_

_" Go! Use Hydro Pump!" shouted a voice in air. The trainer was shaded as he commanded his large turtle like creature with a brown shell, yellow body, and two cannons on it's shoulders._

_" BLAST-TOISE-TOISE!" the turtle shouted as he bent down, aligning it's cannons that blasted out strong blasts of water._

_" Charizard, counter with Flamethrower!" another voice added as his large orange lizard with a flame on it's tail burned brightly. The lizard/dragon creature inhaled and exhaled a strong breath of fire that hit the Hydro Pump. _

_" CHAR-CHAR!" screamed the large lizard/dragon creature breathing fire towards the strong blast of water._

_The two attacks battled each other with powerful strength backing them up. The two moves created an explosion as the two people who commanded them was pushed away, screaming in pain._

_" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_?'s Room, ?, 8:54 AM_

"OOOWWWW!" exclaimed a voice as the owner fell out of the bed, head first. " Man, that hurt!" he chuckled as he picked himself and looked out his window. He walked over to it as he pushed it wide open. Letting in the sunlight and small breeze of the outside world. He was in Pallet Town.

Pallet Town grew over the years to a large town filled with people and creatures called Pokemon working together. It was located in the Kanto Region, a region filled with over 151 of these wonderful creatures. People in this world of Pokemon aspire to achieve their own personalized dreams of becoming a Pokemon Battler, which sends their partners into battle for Badges. Coordinators show the majestic and beautiful side to Pokemon in things called Pokemon Contests that allow these trainers to earn a Ribbon. The world is filled with people and Pokemon interaction that benefits both sides. This young man's journey starts here!

" Ryo! Come downstairs this instant! Amy is waiting for you!" shouted a woman from downstairs to the boy upstairs.

" Aw man! I have to get ready!" the boy realized as he zipped to his bathroom and back out. " Not enough time for a shower!"

Ryo opened his drawers as he pulled out and put on his black shirt with a red and white jacket, white jeans, red and black shoes, and grabbed his red and white backpack and then raced downstairs. He met the woman who called him down, his mother, Jessica Harrison. She had long silk black hair to her elbows with a blue gown with a white apron along with blue sliders.

He sat down next to a little boy the age of 6. His little brother, Lucas, had messy black hair like his big brother, white shorts and brown shoes and a brown shirt as well. He picked up a red and white hat from the table to give to his brother.

Ryo reached out and grabbed the hat from Lucas and smiled, " Thanks bro!" Lucas shook his head in response as Ryo went to look across the table one of his closest friends, Amy Valon.

She had long silk brown hair to her elbows wearing a yellow shirt with a light blue skirt. She had light blue shoes with a yellow and light blue backpack. Also, she had a small yellow and blue hat on her brown hair( Dawn style hat). She had a small smile when she saw her friend finally arrive.

" Sorry to keep you waiting Amy. I had the most EPIC dream ever!" Ryo exclaimed as he talked to his friend.

" I bet you did. I hope it was enjoyable," she smiled as the words went out her mouth.

Ryo began explaining his dream to his friend as they was eating his mother's special, Volcano Buggers. Ryo burped in enjoyment as he picked up his backpack and put his hat on as he and Amy headed towards the door. He turned around and flashed his smile at his family.

" Remember to be at the lab guys!" Ryo stated as he and Amy walked out the door.

_Pallet Town Streets, Pallet Town, 10:22_

The two walked around town, passing the townspeople, waving and giving smiles until they made it to the Pokemon Lab of Kanto. They both walked in to see a group of people waiting for them.

_Oak's Research Lab, Pallet Town, 10:46_

Professor Oak's Lab was filled with assistants and researchers aiding in his research. The lab was filled with computers, cameras, wires hooked up to strange machines, and two doors located in the back.

What was most important was a group located at a large table with chairs and people sitting on them.

" Took you guys long enough. I need to head out to become the next Pokemon World Champion," stated a 10 year old boy with spiked up brown hair, a blue shirt with a black leather jacket. He also had black jeans with blue shoes and a black and blue backpack. He has a necklace like pendant around his neck. This is Blake Oak, _another _one of 's Grandsons.

" Leave them alone man, they aren't late so back off." responded another 10 year-old male. He has auburn hair with a green shirt along with brown pants and brown shoes. He had a green and brown backpack on the back of his chair. He is Derek Luis,one of Ryo closest friends.

" Can we hurry up already? I want to see my Pokemon!" yelled an impatient 10 year-old girl named Julie Miller. She has long pink hair with red ribbons tied in them. She has a pink button down dress with pink boots as she had a pink handbag on her chair as well.

" I know how you feel Julie, I can hardly keep waiting any longer!" exclaimed 10 year-old Mary Thompson, who has dark brown hair made in buns. She wears a white shirt with a green button jacket over it. She wears black jeans and green shoes. In addition, she adds a purple backpack on the back of her chair.

With all the introductions aside, Ryo and Amy took a seat and looked towards , dressed with a red dress shirt, white lab coat, Khakis, and gray/brown hair.

" Welcome everyone! This must be a very exciting day for all of you," the 10 year-olds nodded in response. " You 5 will be staring your journey around this wonderful world of Pokemon right now. Although, in order to send you off into this world we live in, I will give you a choice of 3 Pokemon to choose from," Oak announced as on one of the monitors flashed 3 new creatures.

" There is Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon," a picture of a small green Pokemon with a large green bulb on it's back.

" Or what about Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon," the screen changed to a small turtle with a brown shell and the visible parts of it's body are blue.

" Then, there is Charmader, the Lizard Pokemon," the slideshow ended with a small orange lizard with a flame lit on it's tail.

walked towards on of the doors to open it. The kids eyes were filled with amazement when they saw the Pokemon right in the backyard. " Go ahead, pick your first Pokemon!" The kids leaped from their seats and scampered out the door to the vast backyard. Each splitting up to get the starter they want.

_Oak's Pokemon Ranch, Pallet Town, 10:57_

Derek walked around as he spotted the Seed Pokemon from earlier. This one was getting a drink of water from the local pond as Derek approached it. The Pokemon saw Derek and sat down looking at him.

Derek kneeled down as he eyed Bulbasaur. He smiled as he he started to pet the Pokemon. " I want you to be my starter Pokemon Bulbasaur! My dream is to become a Pokemon World Champion and, I think that you are just the Pokemon to help me out. What do you say?" Derek reached out his hand towards Bulbasaur as he took it with one of it's vine as the shook on it.

Amy walked around until she passed a shady tree with s Squirtle laying down. She decided to walk over to the turtle and sat down next to it. She flashed a smile at Squirtle and turned to face it. " Squirtle, I want you to travel with me around Kanto. "

Amy began to blush and shake her head away as she began to stutter," Um, i-i-ff you would like to that is."

Squirtle looked at Amy and then jumped into Amy's arms in excitement. " Squirtle squirt!" Amy grabbed Squirtle and picked it up in her arms. She smiled as she held her starter in her arms.

Off towards the distance on a hill stands Blake and his own Squirtle. They both have an arrogant smirk as they look at the two. Blake decides to speak up," Ha! She thinks she got the best Squirtle here. Well, she is very mistaken Hahahahahahahaha!" Blake began to laugh as his Squirtle joined in.

Ryo then started running as he made it to a moving Charmander. The lizard stopped in it's tracks and turned around to see who was chasing it. Charmander looked at Ryo with a somewhat baffled expression. Ryo caught up and then smiled at the speedy Pokemon. " Wow, aren't you a fast Pokemon huh Charmader? That's pretty neat!" Charmander blushed at Ryo's complements. Ryo kneeled down as Charmander look up at him. " I want you to come along with me on my journey Charmander. Will you do that for me?" Charmander wasted no time and grabbed Ryo's hand.

" We'll be the best Charmander!" Ryo screamed as Charmander joined in on the fun.

_Oak's Research Lab; Pallet Town: 11:21_

The group headed back into the lab with 5 boxes laid out in front of them. Oak walked to be seen by all of the new trainers. " These boxes has each of your names on them. That contains your Pokedex, Pokegear, and Pokeballs."

Chris received a red Pokedex and Pokegear, Amy pink, Blake blue, Derek green, Julie yellow, and Mary purple.

" I wish you guys the best of luck and I would wish you would contact me if needed." Oak stated as he let the new 1o year olds out into the world.

The group met outside as they talked about what to do next.

" I decided to stay to work with and then move on. My dream is to complete the Pokedex so, thats why I'll stick around in Pallet longer," Mary said as she faced her friends.

" I'll miss you Mary! I hope we'll meet again soon!" Julie screamed as she hugged Mary.

" What are you guys planning on next?" a voice came from the air as and Lucas came to the trainers. Blake, being arrogant, decided to speak.

" I'm heading out now. If I'm going to be the next World Champion in battling, I have to show my strength." Blake started as he walking away from the group. He stopped as he turned his head around to look at the others. " Ryo, I hope that you'll actually prove to be a rival to me." He put his arm slanted in the air as he walked away with his Squirtle.

" I have to make sure he doesn't get in the lead! I'll be the next World Champion before him!" Ryo stated as he started to get red in rage.

" I think both of you guys are mistaken," Derek walked up to face Ryo. " It'll be me as the next World Champion. Not you or Blake!"

Ryo's Mom smirked as she saw exactly what she wanted for her son. Good friends and strong rivals. "_All that's left is for this little guy to have that too." _she thought as she ruffled Lucas's jet black hair.

" We should all get on the road. Traveling together for awhile would be kinda cool," Amy said as she moved towards Ryo, Derek, and Julie.

" Alright! Let's get on the move to the next town is…." Ryo stated as he started to go dull in his knowledge.

" Viridian City. Right after Route 1 that's the next place of civilization," Jessica finished as Ryo looked red for being beat by his own mother and her knowledge.

" Let's hurry! I want to leave before it gets dark guys!" Julie yelled as she pulled both Amy and Derek. Ryo caught the hint as he ran towards his friends as they each took their steps outside of their hometown. And into the world of Pokemon.

**ALRIGHT I KNOW, THE ENDING WAS CORNY BUT, IT SPEAKS OF ITSELF. THE FIRST CHAPTER OF POKEMON KANTO SAGA SEEMS TO ME, WAY BETTER THAT ALL MY OTHER CHAPTERS FROM POKEMON KANTO JOURNEYS. I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS A PREVIEW OF THE OTHER COUPLE OF CHAPTERS IN THE VIRIDIAN CITY SAGA.**

**2. TERROR ON ROUTE 1**

** SAM**

** MANKEYING AROUND **

**5. RIVAL BATTLE! RYO VS BLAKE**

**NEXT WILL BE A PREVIEW ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**TERROR ON ROUTE 1: AS THE FOUR FRIENDS JOURNEY TO VIRIDIAN CITY, THEY ENCOUNTER AN INJURED POKEMON FROM BATTLING A GROUP OF BULLIES. THE GROUP WILL TRY THEIR HARDEST TO PROTECT IT AS THEY GET SOME EXTRA HELP.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED AND TELL ME HOW U LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOW'S IT GOING GUYS? BLAZE FALCON WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF POKEMON KANTO SAGA! LAST TIME, RYO AND OTHERS SET OFF INTO THE POKMON WORLD GETTING THEIR STARTERS, POKEDEXES, ETC. I'LL SET UP EVERYONE'S TEAM DOWN BELOW AND LET'S GET TO IT!**

**RYO'S TEAM**

**CHARMADER(M), LEVEL 5, SCRATCH, GROWL**

**AMY'S TEAM**

**SQUIRTLE(M), LEVEL 5, POUND, TAIL WHIP**

**DEREK'S TEAM**

**BULBASAUR(M), LEVEL 5, TACKLE, GROWL**

**JULIE'S TEAM**

**?**

**TERROR ON ROUTE 1**

_Route 1, 2:34_

The four from Pallet Town started walking up Route 1 as Amy stopped behind. Only Ryo noticed her.

" Amy, What's wrong?" Ryo questioned her, as Derek and Julie followed him.

" We never scanned our Pokemon in our Pokedexes," Amy classified as everyone else agreed with her.

" Your right! Then, let's do it now!" Julie suggested as everyone threw out their starters.

Ryo's Charmader, Derek's Bulbasaur, Amy's Squirtle, and Julie's Bulbasaur.

Ryo looked at Julie's starter as he began to smile. " Bulbasaur huh?" He gestured to Julie as she nodded in response.

" I've always wanted one!" Julie squealed as everyone gave a sheepish smile.

" Enough talking. Let's scan!" Derek suggested as everyone pulled out their Pokedex. ( **ALL POKEMON DATA IS FROM SEREBII. I DO NOT OWN THEM OR POKEMON)**

_Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively._

_Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokemon to swim at high speeds._

_Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokemon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. _

" Wow, everyone seems so cool!" Ryo exclaimed as every starter blushed.

"PPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" was echoed throughout the Route as the group looked in the direction of the noise.

" What was that?" Derek questioned as he had somewhat serious and sad expression on his face.

" I don't know but, it sounded hurt." Julie said as she looked as if she was about to cry.

Amy however, decided to take some action. " Let's go check it out. Squirtle, let's go!"

Squirtle jumped in Amy's arms as she began to run away.

" Amy! Hold up!" Ryo shouted as he took off after Amy as his Charmander followed in pursuit.

Taking this as their chance, Derek and Julie chased after their two friends.

A couple of minutes later, the group made it too see a small, scratched up green caterpillar under a group of small brown birds.

" Who are those Pokemon?" Amy asked as she and her friends brought out their encyclopedias.

_Caterpie, the worm Pokemon. Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokemon releases a terrifically strong odor._

The ten year-olds then aimed their Pokedexes to the group of brown birds.

_Spearow, the tiny bird Pokemon. Very protective of its territory, it eats bugs in grassy areas. It flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed._

" Judging by those classifications, Caterpie was trying to get some food when it entered Spearow territory. We got to help it!" Amy decided as Squirtle jumped down form her arms, taking a battle stance.

As Squirlte did so, Charmander and the two Bulbasaurs went in front of their trainers, copying Squirtle.

" Your not alone Amy," Ryo said as he walked forward with Derek and Julie, giving a nod.

" LET'S GO!" the four shouted as the battle commenced.

**CHARMANDER, SQUIRTLE, BULBASAURx2 VS HORDE OF SPEAROW!**

**"**Charmander, use Scratch on one of the Spearows!" Ryo commanded.

Charmander leaped towards one of the birds and bruised on Spearow as it fell from the air.

" Nice job buddy!" Ryo praised as the two started cheering when another bird approaches then behind their backs.

" Squirtle! Tackle attack now!" The tiny turtle bombarded the small bird. Squirtle landed gracefully as he gave Ryo and Charmander a thumbs up.

" Thanks you two!" Ryo praised Amy and Squirtle as Amy started to get red in her face.

Back with Derek and Julie, they was handling the Spearows they had as opponents.

" Bulbasaur, use Growl to stop them in their tracks!" Julie exclaimed as her Bulbasaur let out a loud, but cute roar, halting the birds in their tracks.

" Now you grab them with your vines and throw them down!" Derek stated as his Bulbasaur used his vines to wrap the Spearows and then threw them on the ground. Although, it seemed as if the birds landed hard on something other than grass. Derek ran over to the stop they fell at and saw the fainted birds on a piece of wood with words on it. Bulbasaur swiped the birds with his vines to see the words on the sign.

" Spearow's Landing," Derek read out loud as he started to think back to his past.

_Pallet Town, 2 years ago, Professor Oak's Lab_

_The six kids was in Oak's Lab, sitting in chairs looking at the old man himself. Ryo was sleeping, Amy was trying to wake him up, Mary was paying close attention, Blake was on his Pokegear, most likely updating his PokeBook account. Julie was too busy painting her nails as Derek resisted the temptation to stare at her and heard Oak's words._

_" On Route 1, there is a special place named as 'Spearow's Landing'," Oak said as he put up the projection. It was named that from a legendary trainer from Pallet Town who faced a perilous situation with his starter. Then he had left one of his Pokemon tho govern them. That one frequently comes and goes from here to Route 1. Who knows, he could have kids!" Oak started to laugh as his 'funny pun' . _

_Spearow's Landing, Route 1, 2:56_

" This is what he was talking about! 'Spearow's Landing' inhabits Spearows that are very territorial. It doesn't look like the protector is here," Derek spoke outlaid as he heard his name being called.

" Derek! We need to fend off the pesky birds while Amy decided to go get the injured Caterpie," Julie stated as Derek stared in disbelief.

Ryo came over the two as he saw his best friend's face." What's wrong bro?"

" This is ' Spearow's Landing'! We need to hurry up and leave before we get slashed like the legendary trainer! Before the leader com-" Derek was cut off as another Spearow, somewhat bigger and stronger emerged. It saw it's prey being snatched up by their kind's worst enemies, humans. Spearow charged up a peck attack as it chased after Amy.

Amy already grabbed the injured worm in her arms but was shocked to see the Spearow racing towards her. Squirlte jumped in front of his trainer and took the hit as he was sent flying into the nearest tree.

" SQUIRTLE!" Amy screamed as her started was bruised up stuck in the hole made by the bird. Amy was sent into tears as the injured worm in her arms was crying not only for it's savior but, realizing it's doomed.

Spearow reeled in for one more Peck for good as it aimed for Amy. Out of the blue, something slammed Spearow into the ground.

" Wow," all four said as they could see a small brown bird puff out it's chest.

Ryo pulled out his Pokedex so he could scan this new Pokemon.

_Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to it's nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. _

Ryo closed his red encyclopedia as he motioned Charmander towards him. He eyes connected with Pidgey as Pidgey did with Charmander.

" Charmander, use Scratch on Spearow right now!' Ryo commanded as Charmader lunged at the bird. Spearow quickly reacted as it lunged with Peck. Pidgey then swooped in and grabbed Charmander way from Spearow's attack.

Charmander flipped onto Pidgey's back as the flew in the air. Pidgey went in for a Tackle as Spearow decided to use Peck once more. A second before the attacks collided, Charmander jumped of Pidgey and used Scratch on Spearow's back as it fell hard from the sky. Pidgey met it before Spearow hit the ground and Tackled it right near Amy and Caterpie, with swirls in its eyes.

Amy ran to go get Squirtle and Caterpie made space for them in their protector's arms. Julie and Derek, along with their Bulbasaurs. Julie and Amy hugged each other as Pidgey and Charmander "shook" with paw and wing. Ryo looked at Pidgey and gripped his belt.

" Pidgey, thanks for all of your help today. You was fantastic!" Ryo complemented as Pidgey swiped it's head away with red in its face. " I want you to come with me on my journey. Will you?" Ryo asked as he brought an empty Pokeball in front of him. Pidgey lunged at the red and white colored ball as it was sucked in.

*_wiggle*_

_*wiggle*_

_*wiggle*_

_Ping!_

Ryo looked at his new friend as he and Charmander started dancing around.

Derek walked over to the dazed Spearow as he was thinking the same thing as Ryo. " You won't cause anymore trouble," Derek put out there as he threw his Pokeball as it engulfed the fainted bird.

*_wiggle*_

_*wiggle*_

_*wiggle*_

_Ping!_

Spearow was officially Derek's as Bulbasaur tossed the ball to his trainer with his vines.

Julie began celebrating with her two friends as Amy was the most distant. Julie turned around and saw her best friend not happy like the others. " What's wrong? We saved Caterpie and Derek and Ryo got their first catch!" Julie tried to bring up the good times of today. However, Amy wasn't feeling it.

" Caterpie is still in serious condition while Squirtle isn't looking too good," Amy said gloomy. Her friends was in deep thought. Both of them need help NOW and it would take a little while longer to get to Viridian City. What was they going to do?

As if they read the four minds, a stranger emerged on a two headed bird like creature when they said…

" I can provide assistance if you would like it."

**ALL RIGHTY FOLKS, THAT WAS CHAPTER 2 AND A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED! LET'S RECAP ON THE EVENTS.**

**GROUP MADE IT TO ROUTE 1**

**BATTLED AND DEFEATED A HORDE OF SPEAROW**

**SAVED CATERPIE**

**CAUGHT PIDGEY AND SPEAROW RESPECTIVELY **

**NEXT TIME: THE GROUP MEET A STRANGE PERSON WHO OFFERED HIS/HER HELP TO HEAL CATERPIE AND SQUIRTLE. WILL THEY TRUST HIM/HER OR WILL THE POKEMON SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES? **

**VIRIDIAN CITY CHAPTERS:**

**3: ENTER SAM!**

**4: STOP MANKEYING AROUND**

**5: RIVIAL BATTLE! RYO VS BLAKE**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE FEEDBACK IF APPLICABLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE, BLAZE FALCON HERE WITH A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER! LAST TIME, THE FOUR MADE IT TO ROUTE 1, BUT WALKED INTO 'SPEAROW'S LANDING' AND SAVED A CATERPIE. IN ADDITION, DEREK AND RYO CAUGHT NEW TEAM MEMBERS IN THE NAMES OF PIDGEY AND SPEAROW RESPECTIVELY. SADLY, SQUIRTLE AND CATERPIE ARE VERY INJURED BUT, THEY ARE BOTH IN NEED OF MEDICAL ATTENTION QUICKLY. THTA'S WHEN A STRANGER COMES AND OFFERS HELP. LET'S FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Ryo's Team**

**Charmader, level 7, (m) Scratch, Growl, Ember**

**Pidgey, level 7, (m) Tackle, Sand-Attack**

**Amy's Team**

**Squirtle, level 7, (m) Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun**

**In care of:**

**Caterpie N/A**

**Derek's Team**

**Bulbasaur, level 7, (m) Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed**

**Spearow, level 7, (f) Peck, Growl, Leer**

**Julie's Team**

**Bulbasaur, level 7, (f), Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed**

**Enter Sam!**

_Spearow's Landing,Route 1, 3:06 P.M._

_" _Who are you?" Ryo and Derek asked respectively with a sense of protection in their voice as they and their Pokemon stood in front of Amy and Julie.

The stranger got off the twin headed bird and put his hands up in the air. When the friends got a good look at him, he had short cut blonde hair, and wore a plain white tee with a dark green vest over it. He also had white jeans and green shoes. He walked up carefully to the four as the bird followed him.

" My name is Sam, this is Doduo," the stranger identified as Sam stated as he pointed as Doduo, as it chirped in response.

Ryo, still uneasy, pulled out his Pokedex to make sure it wasn't a threat.

_Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokemon. Doduo's two heads never sleep at the same time. Its two heads take turns sleeping , so one head can always keep watch for enemies while the other one sleeps. _

Even though the entree didn't seem menacing, the Pokemon didn't even look frightening. Ryo relaxed and walked out of Amy's way as she stepped to Sam with Squirtle and Caterpie in her arms.

Sam took a closer look at them as he decided to grab one of his Pokeballs from his belt and threw it in the air. Out of the blue light emerged another bird with a brown color, a black V on it's forehead, and a green stick in it's arm.

" Far!" it shouted as it spread out its wings.

The four was in awe as they decided to pull out their Pokedex to scan this new creature.

_Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokemon. Farfetch'd is aways seen with a stalk from a plant of some sort. Apparently, there are good and bad stalks. This Pokemon has been known to fight with others over stalks._

" People, meet Farfetch'. Farfetch'd, people," Sam introduced as the duck waved one of its wings. " I need you to go search for some Sitrus Berries and then come back here, ok?" Sam questioned as Farfetch'd shook its head understanding its task. Ryo then grabbed one of his Pokeballs and threw it out.

" Pidgey, let's fly!" he shouted as his bird Pokemon came as he puffed his chest. Pidgey looked at his trainer waiting for a command. " Pidgey, since you know this place so well, I need to help Farfetch'd look for Sitrus Berries. Can you do that for me?" Pidgey shook his head as he flew up in the sky, trailed by Farfetch'd.

After the two birds left, Sam went into his brown bag and pulled out a grinder and two cups. While watching him set up, the four went to him as they decided to introduce themselves.

" Sorry for earlier, I'm Ryo, that is Amy, Derek, and Julie," Ryo said as he tipped his hat, Amy waved, Derek put a thumbs up, and Julie smiled. Sam nodded as a smile crept on his face.

" So…. can you tell us about yourself?" Julie asked trying to pass time. Sam looked up and responded.

" Well, I'm 10 years old and my dream is to become a Pokemon Professor. By trying to reach my dream, I know almost everything to know about Pokemon. What about you guys?" Sam asked as a conversation started from nothing.

" I'll answer that for you!" Ryo stood up as fast as lightning. " I want to become World Champion and that's what's gonna happen!" Ryo shouted to where probably people in Pewter City could hear him.

" I want to be in the World Championship just like Ryo," Derek stated as he flashed a cocky grin.

" I want to become a Master Coordinator," Amy said as Julie piped in. Sam smiled as he saw people in which he could be friends with. That's when he heard chirps and looked up to see Farfetch'd and Pidgey with two Sitrus Berries separately.

They dropped the berries as Ryo and Derek caught them to give to Sam. Sam mashed the berries and poured an equal amount of it in both cups. He handed the cups to Amy as she fed them to Caterpie and Squirtle. After they swallowed it, they began to get their color back and jumped up in the air.

" Thanks Sam!" Amy screamed as she hugged him for his effort. Sam blushed at this and took Farfetch'd's Pokeball.

" Thanks buddy, take a good rest," Sam said as the duck was engulfed in red light as the same thing happened with Pidgey.

After packing up their stuff, Sam hopped back onto Doduo. He looked back at the group and said," You guys should check in at the Pokemon Center when you first get to Viridian City." He was about to ride off as Ryo called back to him

" Hey! Wait up!" Ryo shouted as Sam turned around. " Maybe you could show us the way to the Pokemon Center," Ryo suggested as Sam smiled.

" Sure, let's go guys!" Sam shouted as Doduo raced off, with their new friends not to far behind.

**OK, I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! SO TO RECAP WHAT HAPPENED, THE FOUR MET SAM, WHO HELPED SQUIRTLE AND CATERPIE. A NEW FRIENDSHIP WAS FORMED BETWEEN THEM AS THEY RACE TO VIRIDIAN CITY.**

**NEXT TIME: STOP MANKEYING AROUND: THE GROUP FINALLY ARRIVED IN VIRIDIAN CITY, SO THEY WENT TO THE POKEMON CENTER. WHILE RELAXING THERE, SOMEONE TOOK ALL THE BERRIES OUT AND IT'S UP TO THE GANG TO GET THEM BACK. WHO TOOK THEM? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND THE FORCE OF THE SMUGLER?**

**VIRIDIAN ARC CHAPTERS**

**CHAPTER 5: RIVAL BATTLE: RYO VS BLAKE!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE FEEDBACK OR WANT TO TELL SOMETHING YOU LIKED. HAVE A GREAT DAY GUYS!**


End file.
